The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lomandra longifolia, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘LM400’. Its market class is that of an ornamental grass-like plant. ‘LM400’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative grass-like plant.
The Lomandra longifolia variety ‘LM400’ was first discovered in January, 1999 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales during a routine inspection of large quantities of Lomandra longifolia ‘Cassica’ (unpatented in the United States; Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Application No. 1997/166) production stock. ‘LM400’ is believed to be a sport (whole plant) of ‘Cassica’. ‘LM400’ was selected due to its much finer leaf and compact size. ‘LM400’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated by division. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LM400’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
‘LM400’ has a dwarf and compact growth habit with leaves that are finer and narrower than Lomandra longifolia ‘Katrina’ (unpatented in the United States; Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Application No. 1997/168), ‘Cassica’, and common Lomandra longifolia. ‘LM400’ has a more blue/grey overall leaf color than Lomandra longifolia ‘LM300’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/402,494; Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Application No. 2001/092).
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘LM400’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in August 2001 under Application No. 2001/090.